The present invention relates to a tennis equipment support rack and particularly to a tennis equipment support rack for mounting to a wall and for removably supporting a removable basket and one or several rackets.
Tennis equipment racks of the type to which the present invention relates are known in the art. These known racks are constructed of metal wire and sheet elements welded together.
This tennis equipment support rack is an improvement over the tennis equipment racks of the prior art. Advantages of the present invention include a basket support rack for removably supporting a basket and a tennis racket support rack which is formed from a single wire element. In addition, the basket support rack and the tennis racket support rack are integrated into one fixed frame, and this fixed frame has an overall configuration which permits it to nest with other like fixed frames. For like reasons, the removable basket has inclined walls, thereby enabling this basket to nest with other like baskets. Nestability has proven to be advantageous because it permits compact packaging for reduced shipping costs and permits a greater number of the fixed frames and baskets to be stocked on store display shelves and in inventory storage locations.
Therefore, when compared to the prior art, this tennis equipment support rack is more convenient to use, contains fewer wire elements and is less costly to manufacture. Furthermore, this tennis equipment support rack has nestable components which thus cost less to ship as well as permit greater numbers to be stocked in inventory and displayed at retail. These and more advantages are provided by the present invention without sacrificing appearance, strength or durability.
In accordance with the present invention, a tennis equipment support rack has a fixed frame in combination with a basket. The fixed frame includes a single wire that is bent to form a basket support rack. The basket has a front, a back, and two opposite side walls. At the upper edges of the side walls there is a continuous peripheral wire that functions as a flange portion by which the basket is supported on the basket support rack. The basket is for containing accessories of the game like balls, towels, sweatbands and so on, and is easily freed from the basket support rack for transport. The fixed frame has another single wire that is bent to form a tennis racket support rack. The tennis racket support rack can removably support one or several tennis rackets. The forms of both the fixed frame and the basket allow them to be nested with additional fixed frames and baskets. This nestability permits compact packaging for reduced shipping costs and permits a greater number of fixed frames and baskets to be stocked on store display shelves and in inventory storage locations.